Contrats ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un contrat puant
by Floralies
Summary: Traduction d'une histoire de DrRaven. Harry apprend des trahisons et des manigances de la plupart de l'Ordre. Que fait-il?


**Contrats ? Je n'ai besoin d'un contrat puant**

**Titre : ****Contrats? I Don't Need No Stinking Contracts**

**Auteur:** **DrRaven**

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta : **Melanie76 (qui a la patience de me corriger, un grand merci à elle)

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **DrRaven** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

« J'ai bien peur que le contrat soit incassable, seigneur Potter-Black. » Indiqua Ragnot, regardant l'adolescence à la chevelure foncé. « Dans le sens légal, le seigneur Dumbledore était votre gardien juridique alors, et pouvait signer ce genre de contrats. » Un regard suffisant apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore. Il avait prévu de le coincer avec la famille de voleur Weasley. « Vous devez vous marier avec Ginevra Molly Weasley, Femme sorcière humaine, dans les 30 jours après votre majorité. »

« Et si je décidais de tuer Ginevra ? » Demanda Harry froidement. « Ou la livrer à un loup-garou ? Après tout, le contrat indique qu'elle doit être une femme sorcière humaine, et nous tous savons que la loi indique que les loups-garous sont _demi humains_. » ricana Harry regardant lupin, qui baissa les yeux de honte. Tonks, qui tenait sa main, ricana à Harry.

« Alors vous perdriez votre richesse et votre magie. » Dit Ragnot. « Le contrat est écrit selon les anciennes lois, déclarant que vous ne pouvez pas causer sa mort ou son démembrement. »

« Mort ou démembrement, hein ? » Dit Harry. « Et vous êtes certain qu'il n'y ait aucune autre manière de désavoué ce contrat ? »

« Non j'en suis désolé, seigneur Potter-Black, à moins que M. Weasley, en tant que chef de la famille Weasley, souhaite le désavouer. »

« En aucune façon, Potter. Tu es à moi ! » Ragea Ginny. Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Ragnot, vous êtes mon conseillé juridique personnel, n'est-ce pas ? Donc vous connaissez bien les lois ? » Demanda Harry.

« Naturellement, Seigneur Potter-Black. Je vais m'entretenir avec vous pour en parler un petit moment. » Ragnot appuya sur quelques runes sur son bureau et un moment plus tard, un homme semblant dévasté se présenta. « Le Seigneur Potter-Black a quelques questions pour vous. »

« En privé, s'il vous plaît. Car c'est un privilège Avocat-Client. » Dit Harry.

« Naturellement, Seigneur Potter-Black. »

« Maintenant que le Seigneur Potter-Black est parti, nous pouvons continuer. Comme le Seigneur Dumbledore n'est plus le gardien d'Harry James Potter, il peut uniquement parler une fois de ceci. Comme il a établi le contrat en question, il est encore nécessaire. Seigneur Dumbledore, voulez-vous encore imposer ce contrat, en tant qu'ancien gardien d'Harry James Potter, maintenant, Seigneur des Maisons Potter et Black ? »

« Oui, Maitre Ragnot. » Répondit avec un sourire hautain Dumbledore.

« M. Weasley, en tant que chef de la noble maison Weasley, souhaitez-vous imposer ce contrat à votre fille, Ginevra Molly Weasley ? »

« Oui. » Soupira Arthur.

« Seigneur Potter-Black, vous pouvez parler. » Dit Ragnot, en grimaçant.

« Bien. Ceci est vraiment une surprise. Je constate que les gens que je considérai comme ma famille m'ont trahi, en me forçant à accepter ces ordures. Toutefois… grâce à mon conseillé, j'ai constaté que je n'étais pas obligé d'accepter. »

« Quoi ? » Rugit Molly Weasley.

« Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plait. » Harry dit. « Il y a une échappatoire que Ragnot n'a pas mentionnée, mais a laissé entendre. » Harry souri d'un air affecté à Dumbledore. « Moi, Harry James, réclame ici la dette de vie de Ginevra Molly Weasley. »

Les chocs et les halètements se firent entendre dans toute la pièce.

« Bien comme je ne peut pas réclamer sa vie, je _peux et vais_ cependant réclamer sa magie et sa liberté. Elle sera liée pour toujours… à la famille de Malfoy comme esclave. Ainsi soit-il. » Un flash lumineux rempli salle, comme un anneau d'or entoura Ginny puis se dirigea vers Harry. Harry ne recula pas comme la magie de Ginny se fondait en lui, s'ajoutant à sa propre magie.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER! » Hurla Molly Weasley.

« Silence, CHIENNE. Je n'ai pas encore fini. » Interrompit Harry, et Molly Weasley fut liées et immédiatement bâillonnées. « Voila qui me débarrasse légalement de ce contrat, car Ginevra n'est plus un humain _magique_. Après… Moi, Harry James Potter, réclame la dette de la vie d'Arthur Micha Weasley. En tant que chef de la maison Weasley, je réclame la magie de toute la famille, ainsi soit-il ! » Encore une fois, une aura lumineuse rempli la salle, comme non pas une, mais quatre boules magiques se fondirent en Harry, et Harry accepta de nouveau cette magie dans la sienne. « Comme vous avez pu le voir, il y a seulement quatre boules magiques. Une d'Arthur, une du Molly, une de Percy, et une de Ron, tous les membres de la famille Weasley qui m'ont trahi. Bill, Charlie, Fred et George ont renoncé au nom de Weasley ce matin. Naturellement, Arthur vous étiez trop occupé par votre avidité pour remarquer cela. »

« Harry… qu'as-tu fait ? » Dumbledore pâlissait de plus en plus comme Harry souriait de plus en plus d'un air hautain.

« Harry James Potter ! » Dit Hermione en criant. Harry se tourna vers elle.

« Hermione… si vous êtes intelligente, je vous conseillerais de rester silencieuse. Vous n'avez eu rien à voir avec ceci, dans la mesure où je peux le dire, et vous ne voulez pas vraiment être ici en ce moment. Je règle mes comptes avec les personnes qui jouent avec ma vie, et il est temps de rembourser. Lupin, je vous considère comme plus mauvais que Pettigrew. Il a trahi mes parents, et il leur a coûté la vie. VOUS m'avez trahi, et cela m'a presque coûté la vie. Mais, cependant, je vous pardonne. Vous ne saviez pas pour le vol de mon argent par les Weasley, ni que la potion de wolfsbane (tue-loup) brassée pour toi était payé par moi. Vous m'avez trahi en ne faisant rien pendant les 12 premières années de ma vie. » Harry souri. « Par conséquent, pour votre punition… » Il se tourna vers Ragnot et inclina la tête. Ragnot remit à Remus une enveloppe.

« Que… si je fais cela alors je serais pardonné ? » Demanda Remus.

« Oui. » Dit Harry. « Le veux-tu ? »

« Mais… Je ne peux pas… pas maintenant… c'est… »

« Avez-vous vérifié l'enveloppe ? » Harry souri d'un air moqueur. Remus le fit et ses yeux s'élargirent. Il se tourna vers Tonks.

« Nymphadora Elieen Tonks, voulez-vous épouser un vieux loup ? » Demanda Remus. Tonks se figea sous le choc.

« Que… que….heu ? » Bégaya Tonks.

« Élégant n'est-ce pas. » Dit Fred.

« Trop bien, » Dit George.

« Et comment. » Dit Bill.

« Répondez-lui Nymphy ! » Dit Charlie.

Les quatre Weasley qui avaient toujours leurs magies sortirent de l'ombre.

« Bill ! Charlie ! » Cria Arthur. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous avons vu tout, M. Weasley. » Dit Bill froidement. « Nous savons également pour l'argent que vous avez essayé de chaparder à Harry. C'est pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais soucié de votre carrière, parce que Ginny était votre billet pour la richesse ! »

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte d'être un Weasley. » Ajouta Charlie.

« Merci MERLIN… » Commença Fred

« Nous ne sommes plus des … » continua George.

« Weasley. » dire les quatre en cœur...

« Oui ! » Cria Tonks au-dessus du vacarme. « Harry ? Pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes un membre de la famille Black. Je sais que vous ne pourrez jamais volontairement aller à l'encontre du patriarche de la famille Black, à savoir moi. Cela m'indique que Petit a- vous ne le faisiez pas de votre propre volonté, ce qui signifie un impérieux. Petit b - Quelqu'un de l'ordre, le plus susceptible étant Snape, vous l'a lancé. » Harry souri d'un air moqueur alors que Dumbledore palissait. « OH, ne vous inquiétez pas directeur. Ce Vieux Voldy lui a aussi dit de le faire. Quant à vos plans pour le bien du plus grand nombre, oubliez-les, parce qu'ils ne seront pas pour _mon _plus grand bien. Et j'espère que vous avez les meilleurs politiciens dans votre chapeau quand vous partirez, parce que le Daily Prophet, les WWN, et environ 50 publications internationales sont derrière cette porte attendant pour entendre pourquoi vous avez pensé pouvoir me forcer à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Et avant que vous ne rassembliez toutes vos idées pour établir un mensonge pour votre sortie, tout ce qui a été dit ici, _y compris_ ma conversation privée avec le sorcier juridique, était publié en direct dans WWN. Vous voyez, Ragnot est un gobelin merveilleux, il m'a prévenu au sujet de tout. Les mots qu'il a dit, et je cite, _« Vous devez vous marier avec Ginevra Molly Weasley, Femme sorcière humaine, dans les 30 jours après votre majorité. »_Quelqu'un peut me dire le mot clé de ceci ? »

« Magique. » Répondit immédiatement Hermione, comme si les questions de réponse avaient enclenchés un engrenage dans son cerveau. « Ou humain. Les esclaves ne sont plus considérés comme des humains. »

« Exact, Hermione. » Harry souri d'un air moqueur. « Je pouvais juste faire d'elle une muggle, ou je pouvais en faire une esclave. Mais j'ai décidé qu'elle méritait les deux pour être une catin volant mon or. J'ai noté quand j'ai lu ce contrat, il disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être pure, comme dans virginale, ce qui fait que ce contrat n'est pas un contrat standard en ancien Anglais. Et devinez quoi ? Les dettes de vie remplacent les contrats de toute façon, car c'est une dette magique, non contractuelle. »

« Depuis combien de temps planifiez-vous cela ? » Demanda Fleur.

« Depuis environ une minute après que j'aie reçu un paquet spécial de Sirius, le moment où je suis retourné à Privet Drive. Il m'a averti pour Dumby et les cinq Weasley. Il m'a envoyé ce petit anneau astucieux, qui a fait de moi le chef de la famille Black. Cela, à leur tour, m'a permis d'obtenir une petite boite intéressante, qui contenait l'anneau de la famille Potter, avec une gentille petite lettre de Ragnot m'informant au sujet de ce contrat. Puisque les deux anneaux sont des portkeys pour Gringotts, je les ai utilés et j'ai eu une petite réunion très intéressante avec mon ami. »

« Et c'était une réunion profitable, je pourrais ajouter ! » Ragnot rit. Beaucoup furent choqués de voir le chef de la nation Gobelin rire comme cela.

« Oui. Elle l'était. Tout ceci était établi depuis des semaines. Ragnot ici a parlé à Bill, qui a parlé à Charlie et aux Jumeaux, tout les quatre ont fait un serment magique pour me prouver qu'ils ne savaient rien. Je les ai crus avant qu'ils ne fassent le serment, car ils étaient les seuls membres des familles Weasley à ne pas avoir une chambre forte créée avec mon argent. Percy était aussi impliqué dans l'attaque du ministère, de sorte qu'il a lui aussi obtenue ce qu'il méritait. Et un autre petit cadeau de mon parrain pour moi, était un autre contrat, grâce là encore à une autre dette de vie. » Dit Harry.

« Oui. Je sais cela. » Lui sourit Fleur en se déplaçant vers Harry, embrassant sa joue. « Maman et papa étaient très heureux de m'offrir, de même que moi. »

« Bill s'est assuré que je puisse aller en France pendant un jour, où j'ai rencontré ses parents, et pour m'assurer si Fleur était disposé favorablement à ce contrat. Je sais que mon PARRAIN ne me placerait jamais dans un contrat marital à moins qu'_il_ ne soit certain que je ne le veuille. Il savait déjà en me parlant l'année que j'étais attiré par Fleur pas en raison de son héritage de Veela, mais en tant que personne. Étant un parrain responsable, aimable, merveilleux, il a fait quelque chose à ce sujet. Il avait à l'origine l'intention de me marier avec Gabrielle, mais il me connaissait et savait que je ne serais pas bien en étant marié avec une personne de dix ans. »

« Alors je me suis offerte à la place. » Dit Fleur. « Les contrats ont été signés, et nous nous sommes mariés la semaine dernière. Ana, ma meilleure amie était ma demoiselle d'honneur, alors que Fred et George étaient ses garçons d'honneur. »

« Alors Sebastian a appelé tous les journaux internationaux, s'assurant que notre astucieuses petite surprise est lieu ici et aujourd'hui... Vous voyez, Dumbledore, vous m'avez dominé pendant 16 ans. La famille Potter a une nouvelle Matriarche, et la famille Black en aura une sous peu … MERLIN qu'Ana était sexy dans cette robe. » Rayonna Harry.

« Ana remplit la condition d'être une pureblood depuis au moins cinq générations. Je l'ai suggérée, et Harry était d'accord. La chose la plus amusante à ce sujet, et l'imagination de tous les mâles, est que nous partageons tout. » Les mâchoires des hommes dans la pièce tombèrent sur le sol pendant qu'Ana venait par derrière et embrassait Harry sur la joue, se tenant à côté de Fleur.

« OH, et la meilleure partie au sujet de tout cela Dumbledore ? Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Vous n'avez littéralement plus aucun contrôle sur moi ou quelque chose à moi. »

« Vous avez toujours votre éducation. » Ricana Dumbledore.

« L'ai-je ? » Grimaça. « Hermione ma chère… auriez-vous la bonté d'ouvrir à Madame Marchbanks. » Hermione acquiesça et ouvrit la porte au pandémonium. Une vieille sorcière entra « Grizelda, ma chère. Comment allez-vous par cette belle journée ? »

« Harry ! Petite fripouille ! Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Zelda. Je vais bien. Je pense que vous voulez connaitre vos résultats ? »

« Naturellement. Mais les convenances doivent être respectées ! » Harry ondula sa main et un service à thé apparu devant eux. Harry versa le thé à la plus âgée et souri.

« Bien fripouille. » Dit Zelda. « J'ai vos résultats ici. Ima était heureuse de me les transmettre par les relayé au bureau de l'éducation de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Est-ce que je dois les annoncer ? Nous sommes encore en vie, non ? »

« Naturellement ! » Bouda Hermione.

« Bien alors. » Commença Zelda. « Seigneur Harry James Potter-Black. La Confédération internationale des sorciers, le département éducatif des NEWT. Harry James Potter-Black reçoit les notes comme suit : en métamorphose, pratique et théorie, O. En sortilège, pratique et théorie O. En botanique, pratique O, théorie E. En potion, pratique et théorie, O. En défense contre les forces du mal, maîtrise. Soin aux créatures magiques, pratique O, théorie E. En études des Muggle, maîtrise. En Arithmancy, pratique et théorie, E. En runes , pratique et théorie, E. »

« Vous n'avez pas pris de HIBOU en Arithmancy ou en runes ! » Grinça Hermione.

« J'ai eu un bon précepteur. La connaissance d'une horde de gobelins. Ils sont arrivé jusqu'à moi pour m'enseigner. » Harry souri d'un air moqueur.

« Maîtrise ? » Demanda Remus.

« Le Seigneur Potter-Black… pour employer une expression muggle, à mis un coup de pied à un nos instructeurs et s'en ait sorti sans aucun dommages, pendant ses NEWT de pratique en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il a battu les cinq meilleurs Aurors international maitre de duel sans verser une goutte de sueur. » Rayonna Zelda. « Quand l'un des examinateurs lui a demandé comment il avait fait, il a répondu assez malicieusement en se dirigeant vers les duellistes, « Ridle, Bellatrix, Dolohov, Wormtail, et Lucius. » Il lui a été demandé de s'expliquer, et il a dit qu'il avait juste imaginé que les duellistes étaient ces personnes. »

Des halètements furent entendus dans la pièce. Harry continué de sourire d'un air moqueur.

« Quoi ? Le duelliste le plus faible je l'ai surnommé Wormtail, le meilleur, Riddle. J'avais une extraordinaire motivation pour gagner. »

« Je comprends Lucius. Même Bellatrix. Mais qui est Riddle, Dolohov et Wormtail ? » Demanda Zelda.

« Riddle est le vrai nom de Voldemort. Moitié-sang né d'un muggle et d'une sorcière. Wormtail est Peter Pettigrew, traître des Potter et meurtrier. Dolohov est le salaud qui a blessé Hermione. »

« OH Harry ! » Pleura Hermione en se jetant dans les bras d'Harry. Harry maladroitement lui tapota le dos tandis qu'elle pleurait.

« De toute façon. Vous voyez que Dumbledore… que vous avez été trompé. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire pour m'arrêter plus longtemps, de faire ce que je veux. »

« La prophétie. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Pas mon problème. Je peux devoir tuer Voldemort, mais je ne ferai pas cela jusqu'à ce que _tout les deatheaters ayant la marque _soient mort. Jusque-là, vous devrez simplement faire du mieux que vous pouvez. Remus, Tonks, Andi, Ted, Fleur, Ana… passez devant et sécurisez les lieux. Entrez en contact avec les Delacour et assurez-vous qu'ils soient prêts pour la phase 2. Bill, Charlie, Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum, direction ma maison. Dumby va essayer d'aller là-bas et passer du temps à essayer d'avoir le quatrième domaine ! » Harry sourit pendant que le premier groupe disparaissait, le deuxième groupe fit un salut joyeux et disparu.

« Harry… »

« Oui Ragnot ? » Harry se tourna vers Ragnot. Il remit à Harry un gallion.

« Je vous déteste. Vous m'avez coûté plus que ce simple gallion. » Dit Ragnot.

« Comment cela ? » Demanda Hermione.

« J'ai parié avec Harry qu'il ne pourrait pas se tenir tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la lecture. » Gesticula Ragnot. « Cela me coute le gallion. Cependant, un deuxième pari a été fait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ressembler Dumbledore à un petit chiot, et il l'a fait. J'ai perdu 100 gallions à mes collègues. » Tout le monde ri, vu que ses descriptions étaient tout à fait réaliste.

« J'ai gagné environ 50 gallions. J'ai parié que Dumbledore essaierait de me retenir une première fois avec mon éducation, puis avec la connerie de prophétie. » Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Vous êtes un homme trop prévisible, vieil homme. » Hermione, qui se tenait près d'Harry sourit.

« Bon… Cheerio ! » Après cela, Harry disparu.

Les retombées des événements qui s'étaient produit lors de la lecture de la succession Black furent énormes. Il semblait que le monde sorcier voulait se débarrasser de Riddle. Porter la marque des ténèbres était une condamnation à mort, et elle arrivait rapidement. Draco Malfoy nouvellement marqué se retrouva pendu au poteau central des but de Quidditch tandis que Crabbe et Goyle étaient de chaque côté. De l'autre côté du terrain Michael Corner, Pansy Parkinson et Cho Chang. Snape fut décapité dans Diagon Alley, Lucius Malfoy fut retrouvé sans ses jambes ni son bras droit dans Hogsmeade, tandis que ce qui restait de Bellatrix fut découvert près de la colonie d'Acromentula dans la forêt Interdite.

Avant que six mois sans Harry Potter ne se soit écoulés, il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun Death Eaters à trouver. Le département d'application de loi magique était sur la brèche pour trouver l'endroit où Riddle se trouvait, afin de passer l'information à Harry Potter dès qu'il serait trouvé. Riddle se cachait depuis le moment où il avait perdu tout son cercle intérieur. Il ne sortait jamais de sa cache après avoir perdu le reste de ses Death Eaters. Wortmail était son seul domestique restant, et Voldemort l'avait accidentellement tué quand il lui avait lancé la malédiction de Cruciatus.

Riddle devait admirer Potter pour seulement une raison. Donner au peuple une raison de se révolter, et la foule se mobilisera. Il leur donna l'option que s'ils voulaient être en sécurité, ils devaient prendre les choses en main, alors que lui s'occuperait du problème principal. D'accord, être le problème principal même pour lui, Riddle se sentait fier à contrecœur de la tactique Slytherin pour faire en sorte que les autres fassent le travail à sa place.

Cela fut annoncé le jour du nouvel an 1997. Le manoir Riddle à Little Hangleton avait été démoli par une multitude de bombes tombant sur le manoir. Il n'y avait eu aucun avertissement. Le Daily Prophet reçut une lettre la soirée précédente, juste avant qu'ils aient lancé l'impression.

_À la population Sorcière :_

_Vous avez retardé la fin de votre monde, et avez débarrassé le Royaume-Uni des Death Eaters. Tandis que je ne pardonne pas les méthodes employées pour tuer Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Michael Coroner, Cho Chang et Pansy Parkinson, comme vous l'avez faite à HOGWARTS là où des enfants pouvaient les voir, j'applaudis la vitesse et la ténacité que vous avez montré en protégeant vos propres intérêts. Vous avez accepté le défi du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu qui a débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, à la condition que VOUS, Sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, vous occupiez des Death Eaters. Avez-vous appris la leçon ?_

_Maintenant, si vous êtes Hermione Granger, vous reconnaitrez la leçon tout de suite. Peut-être si vous êtes Rémus Lupin, vous la trouverez assez rapidement aussi. Si vous êtes ce maudit Albus Dumbledore, alors vous ne l'a comprendrez jamais. Et si vous êtes Ron Weasley, vous n'en aurez aucune idée. Cependant, j'ai foi dans le monde sorcier en GENERAL. Vous savez maintenant que vous ne pouvez pas dépendre d'UNE PERSONNE pour combattre pour vous et vos familles. Non. Vous devez combattre pour vous-mêmes aussi. C'est l'objet de la leçon. Les Death Eaters avaient l'habitude de la torture, du viol, du meurtre, et de la peur pour vous juger et vous commander. Cependant, je vous ai donné une meilleure raison. L'Amour. Tous vous aimez vos familles, et la plupart mourrait pour les protéger. La mentalité d'une foule, des gens, prouve que quand plus qu'un groupe de personnes combattent immédiatement, alors des choses peuvent être changées. Je suis juste un homme. J'ai combattu un homme. J'ai battu un homme. J'étais prophétisé pour être celui qui devez défaire Voldemort, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne se serait pas battu seul mais aurait envoyé ses hordes de suivants idiot se battre en première ligne._

_Maintenant je m'assieds ici, observant le manoir Riddle brûler, pour vous laisser avec ce petit conseil. Défiez tout. Défiez ce que votre gouvernement vous dit. Posez des questions. Étudiez. Ne prenez pas pour mot comptant ce que vous dises les autres. Étudiez les choses par vous-même. L'idiotie de Fudge nous a couté un an de préparation. Les médias, qui était censé être impartial, ont édité les mensonges que le ministère leurs donnait. Je ne vous dis pas de sortir et d'assassiner notre gouvernement. Non. Si vous voulez faire la différence, levez-vous et parlez ! Ne recourez pas à la violence. Je peux l'avoir pardonnée pour des Death Eaters, mais ils n'étaient que la lie de l'humanité. Certains de vos fonctionnaires du gouvernement peuvent être des idiots, mais ils ne sont pas mauvais. Nettoyez devant votre propre porte d'abord._

_Mes épouses et moi même souhaitons bonne chance à tout le monde, car vous allez en avoir besoin. De mon point de vue, vous avez perdu plus de 50% de main d'œuvre au ministère à cause de la purge des Death Eaters. (Coïncidence ?) Nouveau sang égal de nouvelles idées, et du progrès. Ne stagnez pas en raison des traditions. Bonne chance._

_Harry James Potter-Black_

_Fleur Delacour-Potter_

_Ana Cherie Black_


End file.
